Optical network communication systems can be implemented using point-to-multipoint optical networks including a passive optical network (PON). Passive optical networks can transfer data using communication protocols such as Gigabit-enabled Passive optical network (GPON), Gigabit Ethernet Passive optical network (GE-PON), 10 Gigabit Ethernet Passive optical network (10 G EPON), 10 Gigabit Passive optical network (ITU-T Recommendation G.987, XG-PON), or other PON protocols.
The passive optical network is terminated at a single point, typically located in a telecommunications provider central office (CO), in an optical terminal and at multiple subscriber points, typically at the subscriber's residence, by an optical network unit (ONU). The optical terminal and the ONUs are coupled to an optical link for transmitting and receiving optical signals at different wavelengths. The optical terminal can include an optical line terminal (OLT) or other optical device.
The optical terminal transmits data messages at a downstream data wavelength and receives data message from the ONUs at an upstream data wavelength. The ONU transmits data message at the upstream data wavelength and receives data message from the optical terminal at the downstream data wavelength. The downstream data message broadcasts to all ONUs on the network; while upstream data message from each subscriber ONU can be assigned unique time slots according to a time division multiple access (TDMA) protocol.
To support data transmission between the optical terminal and ONUs, passive optical networks can use a single mode optical fiber for the optical link. The single mode optical fiber can carry optical information at different wavelengths without interfering with one another. In large passive optical networks, the optical link can include optical fibers from tens of meters to tens of kilometers in length.
Thus, a need still remains for an optical network communication system with the optical terminal configured for monitoring the performance and other optical properties of the optical link. In view of the growth in the optical network communication industry, world-wide, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any adequate solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.